DESCRIPTION: This proposal requests multi-agency (NSF, NOAA, EPA, and NIH) funding for a workshop to be held in October 1995 under the auspices of the NAML. The workshop will provide a forum for an in-depth discussion of the challenges and changing roles of marine laboratories in the context of long-term national priorities. The goal is to identify mechanisms by which marine laboratories, working with one another and with government agencies, can more effectively address national needs in the coastal environment. Biomedical and basic participants will include more than 100 marine laboratory directors and other representatives from NAML and the Joint Oceanographic Institutions, government agencies, scientific associations, and national advisory councils. Results will be published in a prominent scientific journal (The Biological Bulletin, Woods Hole, MA) and presented at invited sessions of major national meetings. This proposal requests funding to support the participation of scientists who use marine organisms in biomedical and basic research, to ensure that their needs are properly represented on a national scale.